Back To The FutureuhPast
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: What if Lily met Harry at Kings Cross? What Harry wasn't ignorant of the wizarding world? What if he was raised by Sirius? What if Harry found True Love? Here's the answer to your questions...
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the future...uh...past**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting Lily**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Luna and Harry would be endgame._

_Summary: What if Lily talked to harry at Kings Cross Station not Dumbledore?_

_Pairings: Harry/Luna, Cedric and ? Draco and ?Mild Neville/Hannah Seamus/?_

_Warnings: Major Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore Bashing. Time travel fic_

_*doing*  
$Parseltongue$  
# Thinking #  
" Speaking "_

Harry : # Where am I ? #  
" Am I dead "

Lily : "Harry James Potter! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be half dead! How could you get caught in all those traps? I watched you the whole time and couldn't do a thing about it! Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

Harry : "What are you talking about Mum?"

Lilly : "oh honey I love you so much, let me explain"

Harry : "I love you too mum"

Lilly : *smile*  
"Okay first of all Dumbledore, the manipulative old git, along with Weasleys and Hermione have been stealing from you. Dumbledore payed Hermione and the Weasleys to be your friends and to make sure you never reached your full potential, He placed a number of blocks on you including, health, mental capacity, abilities and magic. He was planning for you to die and him to take the glory. There are certain people you should trust Harry. For Example the Weasleys, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George knew nothing of the plan and were continuously obliviated when they found out. Didn't you think it was Fishy that Dumbledore placed you with the Dursleys and continuously sent you back only to have the Weasleys rescue you. He wanted you to be scared and abused so you could be molded into his weapon. Not to mention the loyalty potions used on Arthur and Remus or the Love potions used on you. Right now I am going to send you to the past so you can change everything, you will have your memories, mind and your power. Okay and don't disappoint Luna this time. You must go to Gringotts and get emancipated. There are some people you can trust - Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, even Draco Malfoy (once he changes his ways), Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Fred, George, Sirius. You can do this Harry, remember don't trust Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny or Hermione. I have removed your horcrux and destroyed it. Go to St. Mongos and take off the magical and mental blocks, go to Gringotts claim your Lordship, Mention to Amelia Bones that Sirius never received a trial, make sure to tell Sirius to Annual Narcissa's and Bellatrix's marriages they are going through torture, Reinstate Androemeda into the Black Family, Be nice to Kreacher and Walburga. I love you harry always and forever...

Harry: *opens eyes* "Always and Forever" # I'm 10 but Dumbledore doesn't access my account until 11, First things first # * takes a jar puts anti-breakable, anti-escape and anti-animagus wards on it, apparates to the Burrow, grabs a sleeping Peter and roughly shoves him in.*  
*he writes a note*

Dear Lady Amelia Susan Bones, Head of DMLE (DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT)

I have found out the SIRIUS BLACK had not received a trial and was not questioned under Versiterum. Isn't Peter Pettigrew supposed to be dead? I think you will find it quite interesting that in the jar in front of you is Peter Patrick Pettigrew in his illegal animagus form of a rat. I'm sure I can count on you to give SIRIUS the fair trial he deserves as soon as possible.

Concerned Citizen  
Aries War

2 Days later

RITA SKEETER ARTICLE - DAILY PROPHET

SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT  
PETTIGREW WENT THROUGH THE VEIL

Lord Sirius Orion Black (32) is an innocent man who was wrongly placed in Azkaban for 7 years. He was in fact not the Potter's Secret Keeper, nor was he the person who killed Pettigrew and the 13 muggles. Peter Patrick Pettigrew is in fact a death-eater who blew up a gas station resulting in the death of 13 muggles, proceeding to cut off his finger, transform into his illegal animagus form (a rat) and run away in an effort to frame, One, Lord Sirius Orion Black (32) Lord of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black who is in fact one of the richest men in world as well as and eligible bachelor. He was given the Order of Merlin Class 2 and 1 000 000 Galleons.

By Rita Skeeter

Harry was busy picking weeds in the rain. Sirius found him explain everything and took him home the next day they were going to Gringotts.

**Author note: Please review, favourite or follow if you want me to continue this story and tell me which pairings you guys want. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the future...uh...past **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did!_

** Author's Note: Firstly, Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! Secondly, I noticed that most people wanted different pairings. So I was thinking what about Harry/Harem so that everyone would be happy. You guys will choose the girls so far I have Luna, Susan and Daphne. Tell me what you think! Thirdly, This chapter is basically a filler, next chapter will be Gringotts, when the pairings are set in stone. Fourth, my original plan was for Sirius to be with Amelia Bones but since Susan will be one of those with Harry, who should Sirius be paired with? Fifth, Snape, should he be portrayed as a part of Dumbledore's plan or should he be bashed as well. Sixth, should the other teachers at Hogwarts be bashed or should they be victims? And the last thing, Hagrid, should he be loyal to Dumbledore or Harry?**

**Chapter 2 : The Morning Edition **

**Harry's POV**

Sirius. Sirius saved me from the Dursleys. I'm home now. The Potter Manor, Sirius told me its one of the things I inherited. He said it's protected with all sorts of spells and urmm what was it called again...Wards, yes that's it, wards! He said he always wondered why my parents didn't just stay here when they were hiding from Ol' Voldy. More of Dumbledork's (*this is not a spelling error:D) meddling! That meddling old coot! Sirius is going to take me to St. Mongos, I told him I wasn't feeling well so I had an excuse to go there. You know to take out all of the old goats blocks. I have something to say to Bloody Albus-TwoManyNames-dumbAsADoor, and he's gonna be hearing them from one too many howlers. Just not mine.. Oh and he's going to get a big surprise next time he reads the Morning Edition, I wonder how Rita Skeeter portrayed him after my letter...

**Sirius' POV **

Harry. Harry was looked so much like his father, except for his gorgeous emerald eyes, which were just Lily. But his personality, he was just like Lily, a bit too much like Lily sometimes. But he definitely had James' pranking ways and photographic memory. He was the perfect mix. I think he's even a little bit like me! He's feeling as they say a bit under the weather or as I say sick, so I'm taking him to St. Mongos. He's highly intelligent and observant, but he's not stuck up or bossy. He had the most brilliant plan! Now the old coot will be sorry, not as sorry as I'll make him though. Oh My God, I almost forgot, Harry told me to annual Bella's and Cissy's marriages and to reinstate Andy, better do that at Gringotts tomorrow. Anyways we better get to St. Mongo's now!

**Dumbledore's POV **

Ah, another beautiful day at Hogwarts, in MY castle! I should read the paper, maybe they have a bit of gossip for me. It better not be about that God darn Sirius Black, he ruined all my plans, that he did! I just have to figure out a way to tragically execute him *smirk* Suddenly all Dumbledore saw was a flood of howlers coming straight for him. He blocked them with a flood of magic and was feeling very worn out. He decided to pick up his morning edition newspaper and see what the hell was going on!

**THE MORNING EDITION**

**DARK OR SENILE?**

**ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE**

**BY RITA SKEETER**

We had recently found out that one, Lord Sirius Orion Black (32), Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, had been wrongfully imprisoned in high security Azkaban cell for betraying the great heroes, Lily and James Potter and murdering Peter Patrick Pettigrew and 13 muggles. After the trial we found out Peter Patrick Pettigrew was an illegal animagus, he was the Potter's secret keeper (he betrayed them), he killed 13 muggle bystanders and he was a Deatheater! My Question, Ladies and Gentlemen, is why and how, what is the cause of this? Well I found the answer for you. That answer is ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE... HE was the one who cast the Fidelius charm which in turn means he had to know who was the secret keeper. HE also know Peter Patrick Pettigrew was a deatheater. HE also placed one, Harry James Potter, OUR saviour in danger, by placing him magic-hating muggles who abused him. HE is Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, amongst other things, HE is in charge of ensuring everyone has a fair trial, so why was Lord Sirius Orion Black an exception? That is my question. Is stress getting to Dumbledore, too many jobs may I say? Is he going Dark or is he going Senile?

For more information on Harry Potter see page 35

For more information on Sirius Black see page 39

For more information on Potters and Blacks see page 37

For more information on wards see page 25

For more information on the Fidelius Charm see page 30

For more information on Deatheaters see pages 22-24

For more information on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore see pages 12-15

Albus Dumbledore was no longer amused, mad or angry, no Albus Dumbledore was absolutely postively furious. How dare they?! After all he had done for them?! Don't they understand it was all for the greater good? Pathetic wizards they don't even come close to his power! They have no right! He'll show them, he'll show them alright...

** St. Mongos**

**Harry's POV **

We went to St. Mongos, Sirius requested for me to be view by his cousin Androemeda Tonks. You know I actually feel more comfortable, its more of a family matter I think. Andy, as she told me to call her, requested that I be alone during the review of my physical and mental state. After the scan she asked if I wanted Sirius to be here during the results, as he had a right to, because he's now my guardian. I answered yes, because he was going to demand to hear the results either way. We were all, to say the least, shocked and furious. I couldn't believe it! I know that mum said he had blocks on me, but I never knew that they were this extensive!

**RESULTS (50) **

Physical blocks

-on growth(3)

-on healing(5)

-on abilities (12)

Mental blocks

-on memory(7)

-on abilities(7)

-on growth(6)

Other blocks

-Wards(4)

-Magical draining(3)

-other(3) - soulmate bond, phoenix bond and deathly hallows bond

Amount of core blocked - 99%

**END OF RESULTS**

"I have safely removed all of the blocks now, but you should take it easy for a few days, so your body can adjust." Andy said.

"Bloody 99%, its a wonder you're not a squib, its a wonder you're even alive. Albus will pay for this, don't you worry you pretty littly head about it, Harry!"

"Indeed he should, but first you need to put Harry on bed rest till tomorrow and give him these 3 potions before he eats tomorrow morning, okay?" Andy said while handing Sirius 1 purple, 1 blue and 1 green potion.

"Of course Andy, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sirius said while smiling.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye Siri, bye Harry, rest well, you deserve it" Andy said while her eyes were glistening.

**Author's note: 1. What does Dumbledore have planned? Do you guys have any ideas?**

** 2\. Please don't forget to tell me what you think of Harry/Harem **

**3\. Don't forget to say what Snape, Hagrid and the other teachers of Hogwarts should be, victims or with Dumbledore? **

**4\. Who should Sirius be paired with? **

**5\. Do you guys have any requests for what houses Harry should be Lord or Heir of?**

** 6\. In this story Ginny, Luna, etc are the same age as Harry, whether they are paired with him or not.**

**7\. Next chapter will be Gringotts and I was thinking that the following chapter could be a summary of the rest of his life till Hogwarts, basically a year, so we can get started at hogwarts. Another issue is the house he should be put in, in your review leave your opinion of which house he should be in and why:). **

**8\. Once again, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! **

**9\. Please review, fav and follow - it encourages me to write faster!**

**P.S. tell me how long or short you guys would like chapters to be? And don't forget to mention what houses you guys want Harry to Lord or heir of! **


	3. Ch 3 P1: Gringotts - Getting rich!

**Back to the future...uh...past **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lunar would have been endgame._

_Warning: This chapter or the next one may contain minor swearing _

**Author's note: 1. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows guys!**

** 2\. I noted that some of you didn't want a Harry/Harem pairing, but the problem is that some people want a Harry/Susan pairing, some want a Harry/Daphne pairing and some want a Harry/Luna pairing. Some of you might not like the Harry/Harem pairing because you feel that he would love one more than the other, so I just want to tell you guys that he will love them all equally, so please reconsider about the Harry Harem pairing. Another option would be Luna/Harry/Susan?**

** 3\. I have to decided to have the Gringotts visit over 2 chapters, because I'm still undecided about number 2 in my author's note.**

** 4\. Who should Sirius be paired with? The main choice right now is Amelia, but you're welcome to give other suggestions.**

** 5\. What should happen to Snape, Hagrid, etc. **Should they be portrayed as Victims or should they be bashed?****

** 6\. What is Dumbledore planning? Do you guys have any ideas? The best one gets put in the story!**

**7\. I'm sorry if certain houses are missing for Harry to be Lord of, inform me and I'll try and change it! **

**8\. Sorry for any grammatical errors:) **

**9\. Chapter 3 Part 2 will be the rest of the Gringotts trip, Chapter 4 will be Shopping and Chapter 5 Part 1 and 2 will be a summary of the rest of his time till Harry leaves for Hogwarts. Chapter 6 will be their arrival at Hogwarts and the sorting. **

**10\. Which House should Harry be in? I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw because it is a neutral house or maybe Slytherin because Harry in Slytherin is so badass, but your opinions do influence my decision. Please feel free to say which house you think he should be in and why in your review!**

**11\. Also I love the idea of Draco, Neville and Harry being Best Friends, do you guys think that's a good idea?**

**12\. Should Bella and Narcissa be portrayed as victims? Tell me your opinion!**

** P.S. I will rewrite this Author note at the bottom so you can read it before you review! **

**_Chapter 2 Part 1: Gringotts _**

**Harry's POV **

Sirius apparated us outside Gringotts and we walked in with our cloaks over our heads so we did not attract any, well much attention. He walked over to the goblins with an air of sophistication, yet not aggressive. They seemed to respond well to this and nodded curtly.

In Gobbledyhook he said, "I have acquired guardian status of a minor, one Harry James Potter. I would like the will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans to be read, with the appropriate audience. I would also like to sort out my finances with the Black Account Manager and his finances with the Potter Account Manager. We would like to have an inheritance test and a magical test done and Mr. Potter would like to claim his lordships"

"Very well, follow me. We first need to see if you are really who you say you are." The goblin responded back.

I was shocked, to say the least. First that Sirius knew how to speak Gobbledyhook and second that I could understand and speak it too!

We followed the goblin to a secure room, he placed two pieces of parchment in front of us and gave us a feather each. Sirius pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. I followed suit by doing the same.

On his parchment it said: SIRIUS ORION BLACK

On mine it said: HARRY JAMES POTTER

"Apologies for the wait, we wanted to make sure it was really you, not some impostor. Safety first of course. Follow me and I will take you to read the will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans then I will take you straight to Ragnok for the inheritance and magical test" the goblin sneered.

**A Private Room at Gringotts **

"The will reading will commence now"

_"I, James Charlus Potter, being sound of mind and body"_

_ "And I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being sound of mind and body" _

_"Declare this our final will and testament"_

_ "To Amelia Susan Bones, my(James) mentor we leave 250 000 galleons."_

_ "To Remus John Lupin, our dear friend, we leave 500 000 galleons and a stipend of 50 000 galleons every month, should he not have employment"_

_ "To Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick we leave 50 000 galleons each and James' Transfiguration research and my Charm's research respectively"_

_ "To Andromeda Tons and Nymphadora Tonks, we leave 250 000 galleons each" _

_"To Peter Patrick Pettigrew, we leave 200 000 galleons if we died by natural causes. If we died by the hand of Voldemort, we leave you 35 knuts and it should be known that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was." _

_"To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you the most important thing in our world, Harry and 500 000 Galleons" _

_"Don't spend it all in one go Padfoot and for anyone who's listening, no I'm not kidding" _

**_Harry's Guardianship _**

_He should be left with Sirius Black as long as Minerva McGonagall does play a role in his life._

_ If for some reason he cannot be placed with Sirius Black, then he should be placed with on of the following people in this order._

_ 1\. Alice Longbottom (Godmother) _

_2\. Amelia Susan Bones(Close Friend)_

_3\. Remus John Lupin (Adoptive Uncle) _

_4\. Minerva McGonagall(Adoptive Grandmother) _

_5\. Androemeda Tonks (Family friend)_

_ 6\. Any other good family _

_7\. He is not to be placed with Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley or Any family that was even accused of lining with Voldemort._

_ To Harry, We love you more than the world, be safe and try to stay out of trouble._

Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

** END OF WILL **

**Ragnok's Office **

*knock knock*

"Come in. *sneer* What is the meaning of this disturbance?" Ragnok said.

"Sorry Director Ragnok Sir, these two gentlemen are here to see you. They need an inheritance and magical test." The Goblin said while keeping his head down and eyes on the floor, as to not get the Director angry with him.

"Very well, we'll start with the magical test first. Remember that this test will show most of your magical abilities, but it is not guranteed to show all" Ragnok said in a mystical voice.

Harry let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment, disappear and writing reappear in it's place.

It said:

**MAGICAL ABILITIES**

-Metamorphagus

-Parselmouth

-Elemental

-Master Legimens

-Master Occulmens

-Mind Reader

-Photographic Memory

-Other

Everyone in the room was shocked. It was common knowledge that Mind readers were rare, but elementals made Mind readers look common. Ragnok felt a sort respect for the young man.

He pulled out the inheritance test page and instructed Harry to put some blood onto it. Harry let a drop of blood fall from his forefinger. He started to prepare for being Head of 2 or maybe 3 houses. But boy was he in for a surprise...

**RESULTS**:

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: James Charlus Potter (deceased) and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (deceased)

Guardian: Lord Sirius Orion Black

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of; Ancient house of; Noble house of:

-Potter(by blood) Father

-Evans(by blood) Mother

-Rosier(by blood) Mother

-Fay (by blood)

-Gryffindor(by blood) Father

-Slytherin(by blood) Mother

-Ravenclaw(by blood) Mother

-Hufflepuff(by the will of Helga Hufflepuff)

-Merlin(by magic)

-Peverall(by blood) Father

-Gaunt(by conquest of one Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of:

-Black(by blood, magic and will) Godfather

-Malfoy(by blood) Godfather

-Longbottom(by blood and will) Father

_ *should the Lord of the Houses not produce heirs then their title shall fall upon you to continue the lines of either Black, Malfoy, Longbottom or multiple.*_

We were expecting 2 or 3 Houses not more 5 at most!

" Well it seems your dear mother was not a muggleborn, but instead a Half-blood, perhaps even a Pureblood if we look deeper into your family history" The Goblin, Ragnok smirked waiting for us to make a move.

But neither of us did. We stood there in silence for what felt like eternity...

Until Ragnok broke the silence by telling us that our Account managers were waiting for us in the next room.

**Author's note: 1. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows guys! **

**2\. I noted that some of you didn't want a Harry/Harem pairing, but the problem is that some people want a Harry/Susan pairing, some want a Harry/Daphne pairing and some want a Harry/Luna pairing. Some of you might not like the Harry/Harem pairing because you feel that he would love one more than the other, so I just want to tell you guys that he will love them all equally, so please reconsider about the Harry Harem pairing. **Another option would be Luna/Harry/Susan? Because first and foremost I am a Luna/Harry fan!****

**3\. I have to decided to have the Gringotts visit over 2 chapters, because I'm still undecided about number 2 (The pairing)in my author's note.**

** 4\. Who should Sirius be paired with? **The main choice right now is Amelia, but you're welcome to give other suggestions.****

** 5\. What should happen to Snape, Hagrid, etc. Should they be portrayed as Victims or should they be bashed?**

** 6\. What is Dumbledore planning? ****Do you guys have any ideas? The best one gets put in the story!**

**7\. I'm sorry if certain houses are missing for Harry to be Lord of, inform me and I'll try and change it! **

**8\. Sorry for any errors:)**

** 9\. Chapter 3 Part 2 will be the rest of the Gringotts trip (they will inspect vaults and met their account managers), Chapter 4 will be Shopping and Chapter 5 Part 1 and 2 will be a summary of the rest of his time till Harry leaves for Hogwarts. Chapter 6 will be the arrival at Hogwarts the sorting. **

**10\. Which House should Harry be in? **I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw because it is a neutral house or maybe Slytherin because Harry in Slytherin is so badass, but your opinions do influence my decision. Please feel free to say which house you think he should be in and why in your review!****

**11\. Also I love the idea of Draco, Neville and Harry being Best Friends, do you guys think that's a good idea?**

**12\. Should Bella and Narcissa be portrayed as victims? Tell me your opinion!**

** Please read, review, fav and follow, you guys are awesome. **

**I would like to personally thank akasanta, imaginationcreation , Anonymous0786 and jslee102for their awesome reviews! **

**To answer your questions:**

**Anonymous0786: You guys will help me decide the pairings, the one I think is the best is the harry/Harem (Susan, Daphne and Luna) but you're welcome to voice your opinion if you think differently:).**

**To shadowhounds and TheBull017: As I said in my last question I'm kinda leaning towards the Harry/Harem pairing that will include Susan and Daphne but review and tell me what you think!**

**To jslee102: The reason I think that it would be weird is because Amelia is Susan's Aunt and Sirius is related to Harry, but I love the stories that have Sirius and Amelia together. It's not like they're closely related, right? Besides lots of people in the wizarding world, mostly Purebloods intermarry. So Sirius/Amelia it is:)!**

**To Anonymous0786: I will add part of Lily's family tree in the next chapter:) And yes you are right it should be on Harry's father's side, I have corrected the mistake, thanks for telling me:)!**

**Your opinions do influence my decision!**

**I know it's short but this is only part 1, the more you review, the faster I post!**

**One other thing is how fast or slow should I post? I was going to only update tomorrow, but because of all the follows, favs and reviews I decided to update earlier!**

**P.S. if you are a Steroline(TVD) fan, check out my fanfic I need your love, i know it's short but if I have favs, follows and reviews I will update it and make it longer. The first chapter was just the idea! I'm kinda going through a bit of an Elena bashing time, but I do love STELENA! I'm in the process of writing a Steferine as well if there are any Steferine fans reading, but I should warn you I'm going through a Delena Bashing thing, after Elena slept with Stefan's brother the day after they broke up, or was it the same day?**

**If you are a Violetta fan(on Disney Channel) check out my stories: always and forever; Violetta and the Gang Go To Hogwarts! Tell me if you like it. **

**Thanks, **

**Awesomeness2502 **

**R, R, Fav and Follow!**

Happy April Fools Day!

Posted on the 01/04

Updated on the 01/04


	4. Chapter 3 P2

**Back to the future...uh...past**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Warning: Some chapters may contain minor swearing_

**Author's note:**

** Jslee102: I do, because I love hearing what you guys think:)! After all what's a story that's never read:D? For the Harem idea I know that most people tend to overdo it but I was thinking just 2, maybe 3 girls. I do agree that it's hard to say with Snape, because I can write him as a victim or bash him. Thanks for your awesome review!**

**Anonymous0786: My first choice is Luna, who's your first choice? As I said when I updated the chapter, thanks for pointing out my mistake, so I could correct it:). Thanks for the review! USA863: Thanks for the review! And the vote of confidence:). I'm actually trying to decide how to write Snape and I might go with Snape as the victim.**

**Amata0221: I'm pleased to announce, there will definitely be a Sirius/Amelia pairing:)!**

**SinfulOne: That was the same idea I had:), because combining titles can be dangerous to the heirs(children) right? Even if I don't decide to go with the harem, Susan and Daphne will still play another important role in his life and it is set in stone that it will be a Harry/Luna pairing. Aluriea: Thanks for answering my questions:). I also love the idea of a Draco/Harry/Neville brother bond:D!**

**Spring Raine: I'll give some thought to adding Hestia Jones to the story but I'm a Sirius/Amelia fan, so this story will include a Sirius/Amelia pairing. I will think about adding Fleur in, but she won't be added in as soon as the other characters, I have a way to add her into the story. I totally forgot about the Morgana Fay family, but I will edit as soon as I have time. I will account for Snape being a deatheater but I'm also going to look at how he's manipulated by Dumbledork. Thank you for pointing that out, I will start writing it as St. Mungo's instead of St. Mongos from now on and I will change it in the other chapters if I have time. About 'Androemeda', it was spell check. I will start writing as 'Andromeda' from now on and change it in the earlier chapters if I have time. Thanks for telling me:)!**

**My Questions to answer in your review are at the bottom.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3 Part 2 Gringotts - Contracts, family trees and the Roller-coaster**

**Harry's POV **

I couldn't believe it, I still can't believe it. I mean I spent my last life thinking all purebloods were hypocrites when I'm one of them. Its not a bad thing, I guess. It opens up more social circles and more opportunities to set the wizarding world straight. I wonder if mum knew she was a pureblood...

**Lily's POV** _(she is dead, but this is her reaction to finding out, you don't have to read this, its not important. I just thought it would be nice to know how they were feeling.)_ Oh My God! Oh my god! I'm a pureblood, that means that my parents were squibs. I'm from a very long line of Squibs. That means that Tuney can have magical descendants like she always wanted and my son won't be looked down on by pureblood supremacists when he takes the wizarding world by storm.

**James' POV**_(he is also dead, but this is his reaction to finding out it is not really important I thought it would be cool to know what they thought_) That is so cool, Lily's related to Rowena Ravenclaw. She was basically my mother's idol! The only bad part is that she's related to Slytherin too!

_* = Disowned(Formally/Informally)_

_#= Squib or Non-magical_

**PEVERELL FAMILY**

-Ignotus Peverell (1)

-Antioch Peverell (2)

-Cadmus Peverell(3)

1-Related to Potter Family

2-Unknown relations

3-Related to Gaunt Family

**LILY'S FAMILY**

Lily Evans Born from

-Daisy Evans nee Rosier(Squib) 1

-Andrew Evans (Squib) 2

1 : Born From -Amelia Rosier nee Slytherin(Squib)#*

-Daniel Rosier(Squib)#*

2 :Born From -Maria Evans nee Rose*

-Pablo Evans *#

_*The family was not informed about magic as Amelia and Daniel Rosier were abandoned as children because they were squibs. Maria was disowned because of choosing to marry a Squib. Magic was not spoken of in their house, as Pablo Evans had a problem with it, because it tore his family apart.*_

**Harry's POV**

"Now that that's sorted, the two of you may follow Bloodslash, he will escort you to Account managers" Ragnok said patiently.

**The Private Room**

"Alright I am Steelgrip, the Black account manager. Your mother invested some of the money in various legal activities that make quite a bit of money. I am sure you do not want to change that, am I correct?" The Goblin pointed his suspicious gaze at Sirius.

Sirius nodded curtly.

"I would like to have a bank statment sent to my current location every month. And I would also like to know if there are any contracts my mother had put in place and if it possible to destroy any of them?" Sirius said in a very formal voice.

"Very well, the usual statement will move to your current residence. Yes there are 5, but only 4 are able to be destroyed." Steelgrip said.

"Where is the statement currently going to, if I may ask of course? And please show me these contracts." Sirius said in return.

"Let me see" He says while pulling out a large folder. "It currently goes to Hogwarts Castle, The Headmaster's Office. Why this is an outrage! Apologies Lord Black, I was not made aware of these changes or I would have put a stop to it immediately." Steelgrip said.

Sirius was fuming, I could see it in his eyes even though he was so calm and collected on the outside. On the inside he was probably thinking of ways to torture Bloody Albus Dumbledork!

"I have a feeling that you weren't supposed to know. Now onto more important business. Show me the contracts and give me a basic summary of them" Sirius said in a strict tone.

"Very well, Lord Black" The Goblin, Steelgrip, replied shortly. He handed Sirius the first contract and the second contract as well. "These contracts ensure that many different pureblood organizations are given donations" He handed him the third.

"This contract was supposed to used to disown you, but Sir Orion Black would not condemn it." He handed him the fourth.

"This one was made by Albus Dumbledore. It states that all of your money and titles will revert to him and that wretched Molly Weasley once you are dead. It also states that when Mr. Harry James Potter comes of age he will be married to one, Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley as per your request and they will be paid a very high bride price." The Goblin said with a look of anger in his eye.

"These can all be destroyed" He said after a short while.

"Good, destroyed them all, but don't inform Dumbledork. I'll have the pleasure of doing that myself" Sirius said while smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Wait what about the last one?" Sirius asked.

"That I'm afraid cannot be destroyed. It's a marriage contract between the Black and a choice of the Bones or Greengrass families. You will have to choose who to marry. Your choice is between marrying Daphne Greengrass who is 10 at the moment or Amelia Bones who is 32 at the moment and the Head of DMLE." Steelgrip said.

Sirius sported a slight pink blush for the moment after hearing Amelia's name.

Turns out he had a huge crush on her in school and he flirted with her a lot, but she always turned him down because he was a 'player'. I really laughed when I heard that. I think she'll be very happy with him, besides it was rumored she had a crush on him too!

"I am assuming by your reaction that you will choose Regent Bones. She will of course be notified. My assumption is correct, is it not?" The Goblin said with an amused look on his face.

Sirius nodded and turned slightly red.

I was going to have a field day teasing him about this later.

"Alright Bloodslash will now escort you to the Potter Account Manager. Oh dear where has he gone? Oh we'll just call someone else" Steelgrip said.

I decided to join the conversation, so I cleared my throat and said, "Sir, is it possible for Griphook to escort us to the Potter Account Manager and to the vaults we are visiting?"

The goblin and Sirius looked very surprised and taken back, but they both covered it up quickly.

Steelgrip informed Griphook that he would be out escort and we were on our way to the Potter Account Manager's Office.

**Potter Account Manager's Office at Gringotts**

"Mr Potter and Lord Black, have a seat. We have business to discuss."The Potter Account Manager, Slitsteel, said.

Sirius and I sat down.

I felt so out of place, this place reminded me of those bloody Dursleys that Albus Bloody Dumb as a door left me. He left me to be starved and abused for a crucial part of my childhood. Sirius knew I was thinking about it and I saw the pained look in his eye.

I didn't want him to blame himself when they were so many people at fault that he should blame. Voldemort, Pettigrew, he can even blame Dumbledore and that would make more sense.

Slitsteel broke the silence by saying, "Right, your grandfather and father already sorted out the business part of it. You just need to sign here, so you can receive your bank statements and you may go to visit your vaults." We signed and left the room abruptly as Slitsteel was very busy.

Griphook should us the Black vaults and Potter vaults first.

They were magnificient, they had gold higher than Sirius and so much of jewelry and other objects. We also picked up portraits, one of Regulus, that I sneaked past Sirius as he still thought Reg was a traitor. One of my grandparents, Dorea and Charlus Potter and one of my parents.

Next we went to the Fay, Rosier, Evans Vaults which were pretty much the same.

Then we went to the Peverell, Gaunt and Merlin vaults, which were seriously amazing!

Last we went to the Founders, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw vaults.

There wasn't much gold, but there were amazing, mystical objects, that Dumbledork kept from me! Sirius could see I was getting riled up again, so we left.

We went to the Potter Manor, wrote Dumbledork off the guestlist and got a good night's sleep, but I couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking about the amazing objects at Gringotts and I knew I had to go there again! Plus their way of travel was even faster than a rollercoaster! It was amazing!

**Author's Note: 1. Thanks for the awesome reviews and all the favs and follows!**

**2\. The definite pairing is Harry/Luna but if I do, do the harem it will be Luna/Harry/Susan/Fleur, maybe Daphne, but no more than that.**

**3\. The Gringotts Visit is done, sorry I didn't go into more detail with the vaults but they will come up in later chapters and I will go into detail.**

**4\. Sirius is paired with Amelia, it is now finalized!**

**5\. For whether the teachers of Hogwarts will be victimized or bashed, I have decided that they will atone for their mistakes and be slightly bashed, but I will show how they are victimized by Dumbledork.**

**6\. Any ideas on what Dumbledork is planning?**

**7\. The houses are sorted I recently add the Morgana Faye house to the list of houses he will be lord of, when he is emancipated.**

**8\. Sorry for any errors in this chapter:)**

**9\. Chapter 5 will be shopping, Chapter 4 will be the summary (I've decided to swap them around because it makes more sense for them to do their shopping before Hogwarts.) and Chapter 6 will be the Hogwarts sorting.**

**10\. Please vote for which house you want Harry to be in, your votes will influence my decision.**

**11\. School is starting so I will only be able to post once, maybe twice a week. I wrote the chapter earlier but I only had time to post it now, I hope it's okay!**

**12\. Thanks for the awesome reviews, they are very appreciated!**

**Thanks,**

**Awesomeness2502**

**Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 41

**Back to the future...uh...past**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Warning: Some chapters may contain minor swearing and may contain MAJOR BASHING of the Weasels (Ginny, Ron, Molly), Hermy and Dumbledork._

**Author's note:  
1.I'm really sorry about the very very delayed update! I'm swamped with homework and I have 3 projects due, I'm only half-way finished with one! Yikes! Anway Thanks to everyone who followed or favourited the story and a very special thanks to everyone that favourited of followed me:D! It was really awesome to know you guys are still reading!**

**2\. OMG Thanks for the reviews! I just realized there were 25 reviews and I was so happy! And to all my loyal reviewers who are still reading this story, thanks :p.  
I know I sometimes don't always agree with everyone, but I love hearing what you guys think!**

**nico2883: Thanks, inspiration kinda hit me:). There's huge chance I'm going to be continuing the harem but it won't be obvious till Hogwarts later years (Lunar is definitely a pairing though:)! but whether I do it or not they will all be close friends :). Thanks for reviewing:)!**

**Anonymous0786: I kinda agree with you about the Harry and Susan thing right now, I'll might write as sort of a big or small sister but they will have a close bond even if I don't ! If I do the harem it will be either Harry/Luna/? Or Harry/Luna/?/? But not more. And for Fleur if I add her, I have a really cool idea, it'll probably be a surprise! But I can safely say it will definitely not include Ginny or Hermione:). Thanks for the cool review!**

**Reader of Harry Potter: Sorry part of your review turned out blank so I couldn't read it. Re-review it or PM it to me and I'll reply if you have any questions:).**

**Spring Raine: First of all, Seriously cool review! I actually re-read it a couple times:) because it was awesome!. Thanks for all the feedback, its much appreciated:)! I also love the Sirius/Amelia pairing, thanks for the second option though, I might just add her in the story:). I'll give some thought to Ravenclaw:). He'll be Lord of 12 houses(incl Luna's) but they aren't going to have an heir for each title, it will either be an heir for 2 or 3 titles. I'm not sure about Susan because they will be growing up together. But they will have a close bond in the story, be it platonic or non-platonic:). They will be laying a lot of charges on him, but not yet. The Dumbledore takedown isn't going to happen very soon, because it has to be carefully thought out and leave a huge impact on the wizarding world:)! I really like your idea for Amelia's reaction and you'll be happy to see it in this chapter:D! I totally agree with you about Dumbledore. Thanks for totally awesome review:)!**

**Hendrick248848: Thanks for the praise and the review:)! I agree with you, that some people get carried away. I actually saw a story where he had 16 wives! I was like WTF (sorry for the language). Yes there will be Horcruxes but the one in Harry is gone, because Lily removed it before she sent him back:). Go Lily! Or as James would say 'Go Tiger Lily' :p . Don't worry about the spelling, I wasn't sure how to spell 'Horcruxes' at first:). We have to remember Remus is loyal to Dumbledore because of the potions so Harry will have to take care of that. That will happen in this chapter:). As for the pairing, that's still undecided. I do like the Tonks/Remus pairing but she's like a generation younger than him so I find it a bit weird. Who do you like Remus paired with?**

**Imaginationcelabration : thanks for the review! If I do more than one girl for Harry, the number of girls will not go past 3:)! Your raid idea is in this chapter, but not the battle because I don't want Dumbledork to know the extent of Harry's powers yet:)! Remus will join them during the holidays after Sirius and Harry visit him with the antidote to Dumbledork's loyalty potion, that Molly made by the way. Thanks , I will try to update as soon as I can:).**

**Madnessdownunder2: sorry I didn't realize that my story was similar to another story, but anyway there are lots of stories that a very similar that I've read. He definitely won't be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff(though I have nothing against these houses), its just that those houses don't go with my storyline. Thanks for reviewing:).**

**Shirley: That's your opinion and if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. I think that Luna is awesome! Sometimes she's a bit out there but she grew up that way. And most of all she's a fictional character not a real life person. But she's really pretty. And if you don't like my pairings no one is forcing you to read this story.**

**god of all: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it:)!**

**nipunkhan823: Thanks for the review! The pairing is still undecided but your opinions may influence me:D!**

**Special shoutouts to: Imaginationcelabration and Spring Raine for their awesome ideas that are used in this chapter:)!**

**I'm only covering the main points of the year of his life and sorry for any grammatical errors, but I was in a rush to get this to you guys.**

**The following things will be covered in this chapter: 1. Amelia's Reaction 2. Getting Remus back 3. Meeting the family 4. The Holidays 5. Learning more about Magic.**

**Chapter 4: My life, the summary.**

**1\. Amelia's Reaction:**

**Amelia's POV**

It was a normal day at the office, dealing with all the new rookies, attending a few trials that took place, etc.  
Then something unexpected happened. Something I never thought would happen a million years. I never expected it to be more than a joke, I never expected it to be real...

Just sitting at my desk, an owl dropped in from Gringotts. I immediately assumed it was the usual bank statements, not...not THIS!

I opened the letter, saw the usual stamp of Gringotts. I carried on reading, nothing unusual so far...Until it said:

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT  
THE BLACK AND BONES FAMILY**

This is a valid marriage contract between the House of Bones and House of Black.  
You have been notified of marriage of one Lord Sirius Orion Black of House Black and on Lady Amelia Susan Bones of Bones.  
You will be willingly or unwillingly be wedded to Lord Black or risk losing your magic, because of the Black clause which states when the Lord has chosen a bride, the bride must be his whether she wills it or not. This clause was written by Lady Walburga Black.  
For more information and the full contract please see one Lord Sirius Orion Black.

Gringotts Bank

"DAMN YOU SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK!"

"I'm going to be taking lunch early Daniel, clear my schedule immediately. I'm leaving now." I said before apparating to the Black Manor. (*She can apparate to the Black Manor because of the contract)

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Oh, hey Amelia" He said turning a little pink. "Would you mind lowering your voice, Harry's taking a nap." He said sheepishly while smiling because of Harry.

"Keep my voice down, keep my voice down! What is the matter with you Sirius? How dare you play a sick joke like this on me? I have a job to do and people to see, not worry about your silly pranks" I said sounding very angry.

"First of all calm down. Second of all please stop shouting. Third of all pranks aren't silly. And lastly its all true." Sirius said calmly.

"WHAT?" I said looking quite worried. "There are so many girls in the wizarding world that would want to marry you, why did you choose me?" I asked, then a slight blush creeped across my face.

"Because I really like you." Sirius mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you." I said confused.

"I said I really like you" Sirius blurted out loud.

"How dare you draw up a marriage contract without my permission and force me marry you?" She asked slightly more calm.

"I didn't draw it up, my mother, Walburga, did." He said nervously.

"That doesn't explain why you chose me, without my permission. Wasn't their someone else you could choose? Couldn't you cancel the contract?" I said slowly.

"The contract could not be cancelled." Sirius said.

"Then why couldn't you choose someone else, there's always two people to choose from on a marriage contract?" I said in a negotiable tone.

"Well there were two choices" Sirius said.

"Well then why don't you pick her?" I said obviously referring to the woman in the contract.  
"You shouldn't have picked me" I said.

"Well it was either you or a 10 year old girl, who was I supposed to choose?" Sirius said in sarcastic tone, while looking like he was about to burst out laughing to my embarrassment.

"Oh." I said obviously embarrassed, red and ready to burst out laughing.

As if on cue, we both burst of laughing. And I never stopped smiling the whole day, some of the staff found it very unnerving.

**2\. Getting Remus back**

**Remus' POV**

I can't believe that Sirius was not lying. All this time I believed his lied, I though he was a traitor, but I was so wrong. I could have been more wrong, he was innocent. Peter betrayed us not him. Maybe I should go see him. But Dumbledore said...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and I was very surprised to see...THEM.

Sirius AND Harry were here. I smiled unconsciously before thinking of Lily and James and what a perfect combination Harry was of them. Lily's smarts and bright emerald eyes and James pranking ways and memory, I could just tell because of the sparkle in his eye. I was just about to let them in, but I remember what Dumbledore said. They weren't to be trusted, they would come to lure me to the dark side. But after looking at Harry I had no doubt in my mind that he was pure, he was good. I stepped aside to let them in against my (*cough Dumbledore's cough*) better judgment.

"Hello Moony!" Sirius said and pulled him into a man hug.

"Hello Uncle Remy!" Harry said with a bright smile on his face.

"I'll go make us some tea." I said in a happy but tired voice.

I left the tea on the table and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

When I returned I drank my tea and suddenly everything became clear...

Dumbledore used potions, spells and memory charms on me. I was about to storm out and confront him until Sirius stopped me. He explained to me that we would get him, it would just take time and that Dumbledore would probably just wipe my memory.

**Author's Note: sorry I had to separate this chapter into 2 parts because it wasn't posting as 1 :)!**


	6. Chapter 42

**Back To The Future...uh...Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4 Part 2 **

**3\. Meeting the family:**

**Harry's POV**

I was nervous in every way down to the shaking. Sure I've met some of the family like Tonks, Aunt Andy, Draco("I wonder if he's the same in this timeline"), Lucius, Narcissa, etc. But I'd also be meeting Cassopeia Virgo Black, Melania Black, Great Uncle Phineas, etc. I wonder what it'd be like to have a real family this time. Sure Sirius was there but he was on the run and Remus was under a loyalty potion and I could hardly call those traitors, Ronald Bilius, Ginny, Molly Weasley and Hermione family. But there was her, she stood by me through everything. I wonder if she's different this time, perhaps she's the same...

**Sirius' POV**

They've arrived. Wow I never realized how big my family was, because I hardly talked to some of them, I never even met some of them! Well no time like the present.

**Harry's POV**

"I really hate being short again, the people around me look like towers." I thought with a pout on my face.

"Hello Harry, I'm your Great Aunt Cassopeoia. I am going to be tutoring in the ways of the Blacks, your Aunt Melania will be teaching you potions in the Holidays in France. We will be taking care of your studies along with your great grandfather Pollux, Grandfather Phineas and Abraxses Malfoy." The woman said with an inquisitive smirk on her face, peering at him curiously, as if trying to figure him out.

She left to go speak to some other people and a while later a bubbly girl with pink spikes in her hair wondered over to him.

"Wotcha Harry, I'm your awesome cousin Tonks" She said with a bright smile on her face. "And that's..."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Father and Mother sent Nymphadora and I to greet you and welcome you into the family." Draco said, a manipulative smirk playing on his face.

"Don't call me that!" Dora shouted with a look of embarrassment and anger on her face. Suddenly her hair turned a really hot pink.

I pretend to be surprised, as not to arouse any suspicion. I put a shocked look on my face until Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Nymphadora, stop making a spectacle of yourself. Behave appropriately this instant, before I inform your parents about your disrespect." He said with a smirk on his face.

I stood up to defend Tonks, but Lucius had already left.

Draco, Neville and I became best friends that night and Tonks became like my big sister. Always and Forever became our motto, because that's what we were.

**4\. The Holidays**

The Holidays were quiet, normal family stuff - Parties and other social gatherings, playing with Draco and Neville, having sleepovers and watching Tonks do magic. It was fun to see how amazed Nev and Drake were.

_Nothing happened until..._

Lucky for us no one was at home while Dumbledore tried to have a raid at the Black Manor, where we were living. It was Cassopoeia, Sirius, Remus, Melania, Pollux, Arthur, Narcissa and Abraxus against Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur and Kingsley. 'We' were way too strong for them, magically and physically when it came down to it. Let's just say whatever left did not look like Dumbledore. It was much worse than a swollen lip and a black eye, trust me. But the best part was when Aunt Cassopeoia beat Molly Weasel to a pulp, that was so fun and her hands were so badly damaged that she won't be able to cook for a week! Ha!

That certainly brightened up out holidays...

**5\. Learning more about Magic**

The best part of the day was learning about Magic. I liked Defense, History, Transfiguration and Potions the best! Draco's favourites were potions, defense and astronomy and Neville's favourites were Herbology (of course!) And he found out he liked Potions and Defense!

Aunt Cassy, Aunt Melania and all our other teachers were amazing!

We learnt every subject done at Hogwarts except Divination, because Aunt Cassy said it was utter nonsense unless you had the 'Eye' and it was just a bag of bolony otherwise.

Care of Magical Creature was amazing, we saw all sorts of creatures, but only with a bunch of adults around to protect us.

We also learned ettiquette for when we became Lords and to behave young gentleman. Also because it was expected of us.

On the bright side we're going Hogwarts shopping tomorrow and then it's off to Hogwarts!

**Author's Note: 1. Sorry again for the very late update!**

**2\. Thanks for the reviews, fav and follows.**

**3\. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and a bit boring, I hardly had time and I didn't have much inspiration.**

**4\. Who should Remus be paired with?**

**5\. Also I realized Amelia isn't really in this chapter, she will be in the next one.**

**6\. About how Harry, Neville and Draco became friends, you'll have to wait and see, because I will include it in a flashback.**

**7\. Luna and Ginny are the same age as everyone else in the story, Ginny will not, I repeat, will not be paired with Harry.**

**8\. Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, Neville, etc. Will all be in the next chapter, but I can't guarantee they will have very big parts in the next chapter.**

**9\. Thanks for reading:)!**

**10\. If you have any ideas you would like to be included in this story, PM them to me, I will make sure to give you credit for thee idea.**

**_Awesomeness2502  
Review, Favourite and Follow._**


End file.
